1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for adjustably affixing a support bracket or the like to a part of a machine frame, and in particular concerns an apparatus for adjustably affixing a support bracket bearing a warp deflecting roller to a lateral part of the frame of a weaving machine, the apparatus including an adjustment screw for adjusting the position of the support bracket and means for clamping the support bracket in its set position to the lateral part of the frame of the weaving machine.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known with respect to weaving machines to mount machine components, in particular a support bracket holding the support mechanism of a warp deflecting system, in a height-adjustable manner to the frame of the weaving machine by means of adjusting screws. The support bracket is secured to the machine frame by additional fasteners after positioning so as to hold it in place during weaving.
It is further known to use screw means which must be tightened very hard for the additional fastening. These screw means include several screws, which makes it difficult to operate the screw means. Moreover, the screws are frequently located in positions on the machine frame which preclude easy access.